thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
WH40K: Lances
'Lances' Lances are the rapier to the macrobatteries’ hammer. They send a single beam of energy burning through their enemy’s armour and deep into its vitals. 'Starbreaker Lance Weapon' The Starbreaker is a recent attempt by lesser forge worlds to copy the STC Titanforge. Unfortunately, they are less powerful than the weapons they emulate. 'Titanforge Lance Weapon' The Titanforge Lances are an STC standard for lance weaponry, found on naval warships throughout the Calixis Sector. 'Titanforge Lance Battery' The Titanforge Lances are an STC standard for lance weaponry, found on naval warships throughout the Calixis Sector. On larger vessels, multiple lances may be mounted in a set of gargantuan turrets (not to be confused with the smaller defence turrets). 'Godsbane Lance' The Godsbane lance is a near archeotech relic-weapon. The lengthened focus apertures and quad lense-arrays give the weapon extreme range, to the point that beam dispersion becomes a problem. The technological demands of these weapons is intense, and only the older grand cruisers or the most powerful warships possess the structural requirements to mount them. In fact, similar weapons are more often found amongst the forces of the Archenemy, as they tend to possess older vessels. Beam Dispersion Effect: When firing at targets over 20 Space Units away, the damage of this weapon decreases to 8D. 'Godsbane Lance Battery' Battlecruisers and grand cruisers tend to mount their lances in paired turrets for increased firepower. This is especially true for the Godsbane, as a single hit tends to do insufficient damage. Beam Dispersion Effect: When firing at targets over 20 Space Units away, the damage of this weapon decreases to 8D. 'Las-burners' Las-burners are a scaled down version of true lances, utilising focused, high power las beams to cut through a ship’s armoured plating. Though these weapons do far less damage, the turrets are smaller as well, allowing smaller ships to carry them. However, their relatively small size also allows them to be used in boarding actions, cutting open the outer adamantium hull to allow armsmen access to an opponent’s vitals. Small Weapon: Las-burners may be installed in Dorsal or Keel weapon capacity slots in ships of frigate size or smaller. Versatile: A ship with Las-burners gains +1D to the opposed Command Test made to resolve boarding actions. 'Mezoa pattern hybrid Lance Weapon' This recent development from Mezoa remains highly controversial. It substantially sacrifices range, but increases damage potential by integrating an emitter into the lance design. Some ship’s captains have complained that the reduced range requires a change to ship’s tactics. 'Mezoa pattern hybrid Lance Battery' The hybrid lances can also be installed in batteries. 'Voidsunder Lance Battery' Commonly mounted on the Dauntless-class light cruisers constructed in the Calixis and neighbouring sectors, the Voidsunder Lance Battery sacrifices flexibility for raw power. Mounted in massive housings hanging off a ship’s prow and rear fins, these weapons provide a light cruiser with a ship-breaking punch. However, only grand cruisers are large enough to potentially mount these weapons on dorsal turrets instead, limiting their usefulness. Heavy Weapon: This Component may only be mounted in a Prow Weapon Capacity Slot unless the ship is a grand cruiser or larger, in which case it may be mounted in a Dorsal slot as well. In Prow slots, the weapon may only fire forward. 'Sunhammer Lance' Narrowing the focus aperture on the STC Titanforge allowed the Lathes to boost range without unduly decreasing its power. 'Sunhammer Lance Battery' A single Sunhammer lance proved successful enough that they have also been constructed in batteries. 'Sources' *Rogue Trader - Core Rulebook (pages 202-203) *Rogue Trader - Battlefleet Koronus (pages 34-37) *Rogue Trader - Into The Storm - The Explorer's Handbook (pages 158-159) *thedemonapostle